


bacon bits

by dreadwyrmspawn



Series: Where The Heart Is [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Farmhouse, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Mechanic Dean, farmer cas, gardener Cas, married, piglets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwyrmspawn/pseuds/dreadwyrmspawn
Summary: somehow six chickens turned into a dozen, turned into a few goats (Dean—to his surprise—actually liked goat cheese,) turned into a sales flyer for piglets being shoved in his face when Cas returned from the market one afternoon.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Where The Heart Is [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093442
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	bacon bits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shelikestv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelikestv/gifts).



> don't @ me, this is completely, 100% lindsay's fault.

It seemed harmless to Dean at first. There was a logical reasoning behind Cas’ insistence on getting chickens— they would have fresh eggs, and could sell the rest in town at the farmer’s market. So Dean didn’t mind building a coop for half a dozen birds. It made his husband a stupid kind of happy to have some tiny creatures to nurture. And that made Dean a stupid kind of happy.

But somehow six chickens turned into a dozen, turned into a few goats (Dean— to his surprise— actually liked goat cheese,) turned into a sales flyer for piglets being shoved in his face when Cas returned from the market one afternoon.

“No,” Dean says as flatly as possible as he turns his attention back to the engine of the neighbor’s old truck he was trying to fix for them.

“How about, ‘yes,’” Cas counters, brandishing the flyer again, like it was going to win the argument on its own.

Dean stands up, reaching for the rag in his back pocket to wipe the grease from his hands. He drops the hood with a thud and takes the flyer.

“It says the piglets are bred specifically to be pets,” Cas says pointing to where it says they’re not meant to be slaughtered.

“You want a pet pig?” Dean asks, more turned off from the idea than he was a minute ago.

“Yes?” The word left his lips confused, as if that was the obvious answer. His head tilts to the side to catch Dean’s eyes as he tries to look away. 

“Babe,” Dean says, trying to muster a regroup of his resolve that was quickly shattering at his feet, “a pig.”

“Well,” Cas leans against the workbench, crossing his arms over his chest. Blue eyes staring down the bridge of his nose, like he was about to lecture someone. “you’re allergic to cats, and are still so adamantly against dogs. Pigs are very social creatures and make great pets.”

Silence falls between them for a beat, before a frustrated sigh breaks free from deep within Dean. “Fine, we can get a pig,” he mutters before stomping off to the back of the workshop.

“Great! I’ll give the farm a call right now!” Cas says, his voice happily carrying to the back of the space. 

Dean stays in the barn extra late that night, angry with himself for always giving in too easy.

The sun has barely crawled over the tree line when Dean walks out the back door, two mugs of coffee in his hands. He scans the yard for his husband, gaze finally settling when he spies the brunet bedhead pop up from behind the newly built pigpen. 

“Babe, when did you wake up?” Dean asks, unable to recall in his uncaffeinated morning haze.

Cas stops digging along the fence, half way done lining it with flowers. He pulls his dirt covered gloves from his hands to take the coffee mug being offered to him. He sits back on his feet and takes a long sip, welcoming the warm energy into his body.

“About four, but I’ve only been out here for an hour,” his face is calm, content with the smell of fertilizer and animal feed. 

Dean leans his elbows against the fence post, enjoying the easiness of the new morning as his husband returns to his gardening. The sound of clucking hovers through the air, to soon be joined by squeals as two fuzzy brown tamworth piglets come out of their shelter. 

“Did you feed them yet?” Dean asks as the two piglets come trotting up along where he is leaning against the fence. 

“Peony and Iris have not eaten yet, no,” Cas says as he waves behind him, “I need to change their bedding so I was waiting for them to wake up.”

Dean’s gaze falls on the wheelbarrow behind his husband, filled with feed and fresh hay. He looks back down at the piglets, who have become more vocal at the sight of him. He taps the brim of his mug before taking a sip, “y'all gotta wait ‘til I’m done, girls.”

“You don’t have to, Dean,” Cas says as he stands, the whole side of the fence from end to end lined in flowers now. The sunlight exposes the flowers’ identities… peonies and irises. Dean rolls his eyes. His husband is a sap.

“I will take care of them, I was the one who wanted them.”

Dean faces back into the pen and takes another sip. He has the time to kill, his first appointment wasn’t going to show up for a few hours. 

“Shut up, I already told the bacon bits I was getting their food,” He finishes off his coffee in one last gulp, abandoning the mug on the post. He walks over to where his husband is, kissing his cheek, “you can clean up their crap, though.”


End file.
